Family Allegiance
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Reid is alone, heartbroken, and lost after the love of his left him with their children. He is unsure what he is to do with the trial and trying to win his family back. Reid must do what he can to ensure that he can finally be happy once more and forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reid sits at his desk going over a few case files quickly, not paying attention to the stares he is getting from Rossi and JJ. He has only been there for an hour since Jackie left, but he seems unfazed by the fact that she left. Garcia walks over to Rossi and JJ with a cup of coffee, joining in their staring.

"If you have any questions with the staring, please do ask some questions," Reid says.

"Are you sure you should be here working? You have a trial coming up and you just ended your engagement with Jackie," JJ says.

"I am fine, besides I need something to keep me busy," Reid says with a smile. He goes back to reading the files and makes a few notes.

"Reid, you were head over heals with her," Garcia says. Reid stands up quickly and heads to the meeting room to be alone. "He is not okay and I am worried about him."

"Give him some time and he will open up here soon," Rossi says.

"He needs to be at home getting ready for the trial," JJ notes.

"Jackie had that handled before she left and I am sure she left most of it complete," Rossi says. Reid sits at the table, heart aching as he looks at a picture of him and Jackie just days ago. His phone buzzes of a text message from an unknown number.

'Hi, are you doing alright?' the text said.

'I am alright,' Reid replies back. He smiles softly when the picture pops back up. This is going to be temporary, so he hopes, and he has a strong feeling that this will be only for a short time.

* * *

Jackie sits in the living Matt's house with a cup of tea in her hands, her legs tucked under her, as she stares out the window. Josie, her mother, walks over with a tray of cookies and a sad smile on her face.

"I am sorry that things did not work out with Spencer," Josie says softly.

"It is alright, ma," Jackie says. "It was not meant to be. Besides, this is the best for Michael and the baby."

"Jackie, you cannot raise to babies all on your own," Josie says sternly.

"Ma, I am going to do it because it is better for us. You cannot change it or you will be just like dad," Jackie snaps back.

"Jackie, you love him and he loves you! You two are meant to be together!" Josie shouts.

"Why? Because we have children or because you say so?" Jackie shouts back. She gets up and walks away. Josie watches Jackie leave as she takes off to her room. Jackie puts the cup down on the bedside table as she grabs her phone and checks for any messages.

'I hope you doing alright,' a text says on her screen.

'I am doing alright as can possibly can be after what happened,' Jackie replies back. She scrolls through her phone at the pictures she took over the past few months and smiles when she stops on a picture of her and Reid sharing a sweet kiss in their apartment. There is a knock on the door and she turns to see Michael standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Mom, I miss dad," Michael sniffles. Jackie gives a sad smile and opens her arms for Michael, of which he runs to her.

"I know, baby, I miss him too. But, this is the best for us right now," Jackie whispers.

"Why though? We were happy," Michael grumbles.

"You will see soon enough," Jackie whispers. She holds him close, wondering what Reid is doing right now, hoping he is distracting himself with work before the trial starting next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jackie sips her tea softly as she sits in a coffee shop, waiting for someone before heading to her appointment. The door opens and her skips a beat when her eyes rest on Reid face. He smiles as he walks over, kisses her forehead softly out of habit, and sits across from her. Jackie takes his hand in her hand tightly.

"I have missed you," Jackie whispers.

"I missed you too," Reid whispers. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Yes, I have an appointment to check on the baby and I was wondering if you would like to go with me today. I know that it is at the last minute, but I want you there," Jackie says.

"No, I will go with you to your appointment," Reid says. "I have been told to take some time off work to prepare for the trial."

"Spencer," Jackie whimpers. Reid shakes his head and reaches over to caress the side of her face.

"I know," Reid whispers. The two sit like this for a few more minutes and sit back in their seats quietly. "How is Michael?"

"He misses you, mostly us being a family," Jackie says.

"I miss us being together as a family," Reid admits. "What time is your appointment?"

"It is in an hour and just down the street, of which is why I asked you to meet here," Jackie says, drinking her a little. Reid smiles as he watches her drink and stare out the window for a moment. Jackie looks back at him and turns pink when she sees he is staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Reid says. "When you are finished, we can walk down the street to the office."

"Okay," Jackie says happily. She finishes her tea and then stands up, grabbing her purse, while Reid wraps her shawl around her. They stand close enough to kiss each other and they staring into each other's eyes with longing. Reid steps back first, letting her walk out the door first. She shuffles past a few people, trying not to bump anyone, but Reid pulls her close to him as a shield and leads her outside quickly. Habitually, she intertwines her fingers with his and walks close to him.

"I missed this a few days ago," Reid says quietly. Jackie smiles as she moves closer to him and lays her head against his arm. They arrive to the office, check in, and sit in the waiting room. Jackie hums as she reads a magazine while sitting against Reid in his arms, their normal sitting position.

"Has anyone heard anything or questioning anything?" Jackie whispers.

"No, no one has asked about anything," Reid whispers back. He wraps his arm around her waist to lay his hand over her stomach, just above the baby. "Are you sure this is a good idea for us to be here together like this?"

"Yes, we are here to check on the baby like caring parents," Jackie whispers with a smile.

"Ms Greene?" a nurse calls from the doorway. Reid stands up to assist Jackie to her feet and follows her into the exam room.

"What is on your mind?" Jackie asks when she sees Reid thinking about something really hard.

"I am thinking about how we are going to keep this up," Reid says. Jackie holds out her hand to Reid and he takes it like he is a small child. She kisses the top of it and rests her cheek on it.

"We can do this," Jackie says softly. There is a soft knock on the door and the doctor pokes her head in with a big smile.

"Hey, Jackie," the doctor says.

"Hi, Dr Johns," Jackie giggles. "Spencer, this is Jessica Johns and she is the person that helped deliver Michael. Dr Johns, this is Dr Spencer Reid."

"I have seen him on television," Dr Johns giggles. She extends her hand to Reid, but he does not take it. "Not much of a people person?"

"He has been a little stressed lately," Jackie says.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Johns says as she sits on the stool.

"I am doing alright, but this pregnancy is making me feel a little different than when I was pregnant with Michael," Jackie notes. Reid stiffens and Jackie gives his hand a small squeeze for reassurance.

"Alright, well, let's get you to lie back and see what we can see on the screen," Dr Johns. "How far along?"

"About four months," Jackie says as she lays back. Reid does not let her hand go while watching Dr Johns set up the ultrasound machine on the opposite side of the table.

"First time?" Dr Johns asks Reid with a big smile.

"Yes, he was not there when I was pregnant the first time. He was busy with work," Jackie lies. "Spencer, relax please."

"I am alright," Reid robotically says. Dr Johns waits for Jackie to lift her shirt before applying the cold gel over Jackie's small bump and slides the wand along the gel.

"Okay, we have something there," Dr Johns says with her eyes on the screen. "There is the little one, nestled happily in mommy."

"I see it," Reid whispers.

"I see one flutter heart and there is another one," Dr Johns says. She turns the sound on and the room fills with the sound of two heartbeats and Reid pales. "Looks like twins are in your future."

"Well, that is amazing news," Jackie says with a smile.

"From what I see they look to be about 16 maybe 18 weeks along and they look happy and healthy," Dr Johns says as she wipes the wand with a tissue. "You know the routine and do not forget to set up another appointment before you leave. Any questions?"

"No, but thank you," Jackie says as she adjust her shirt and sits back up. Dr Johns leaves the room and Jackie turns her attention to Reid. "Spencer?"

"Twins," Reid whispers softly.

"Yes, we are having twins," Jackie giggles. They are going to find a way to get back to the way they were, a family, and she was going to make it stay that way forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jackie leans back in her chair and stretches a bit to take a small break from doing some lesson plans for the week. She looks at the clock, sighs, and spins a little wanting the day to be over faster. It has been a few days since her appointment and she misses having Reid by her side. It felt nice to be with Reid again, but she knows that she is doing the best thing for each other. The trial is to start tomorrow, but nothing has been said or sent to her in regards to it. Jackie checks her phone to see there is a text message waiting for her.

'Will you be there tomorrow?' the text said.

'I will be there,' Jackie replies back. Just as she is about to put it down on her desk, it begins to ring and Reid's number and picture pops up. "Hi, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, just checking on you and the babies," Reid says.

"We are doing alright," Jackie says with a smile. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I have gone over all the possible questions that they can ask tomorrow," Reid says.

"That is the little nerd I fell in love with," Jackie giggles, but her happiness fade at the fact that they are not together. "I hate this, Spencer."

"I know, but we did this for a reason," Reid says softly. "Where will you be around lunch tomorrow?"

"I am actually going to be near the courthouse," Jackie sighs. "Dad has asked me to see him there tomorrow and I agreed to go. I hope he is not going to try to convince me to do something awful."

"He may be congratulating you on ending our relationship," Reid says sarcastically.

"Did I just hear sarcasm from Dr Spencer Reid?" Jackie asks.

"I did learn from the best," Reid chuckles. "I hope to see you tomorrow, even if you are there in support of your father."

"I am not picking sides, Spencer," Jackie says sternly. "You know that already. I refuse to pick between you and my dad."

"I know and I understand," Reid sighs. "I am going to let you get back to work."

"How do you know I am working?" Jackie asks.

"When are you never working? I will talk to you later," Reid says before hanging up. Jackie looks at her phone screen and she tries not to cry from the aching that has started in her heart. She lays her forehead against her hand, trying to hold in the tears. Jackie decides to get up from her desk and take a walk, but she stops when she sees Nick standing at her door.

"Nick, what do you want?" Jackie growls.

"I came to talk to you," Nick says kindly.

"About what?" Jackie asks.

"I am here to ask you to go back to Dr Reid because you are happy with him and he has taken great care of you and Michael since you got back together. Dad is going to be angry no matter what," Nick says.

"Yeah, well, that is not going to happen because all the stuff dad has done. Mom is not happy about this either, but this is better for everyone," Jackie says.

"For whom?" Nick asks. "Jackie, dad does not know that you know."

"Know what?" Jackie plays innocent.

"I know what you are doing to combat between the fight with mom and dad," Nick says with a smile.

"You have been playing the spy between them," Jackie gasps.

"Since dad beat you, I have been trying to make it up to you by being their spy to give you the information you need," Nick says. "I am afraid that we may end up putting them both away in jail for all that they have done."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asks. Nick motions for them to go into her office and she lets him in so they can talk privately.

* * *

Reid stands in the hallway in front of the doors to the courtroom where his fate will be made. He takes a deep breathe, ready to go over the questions in his head, but he stops when he hears Jackie's voice. He turns to see her standing a little from him talking to the general and she is not happy to see him.

"Dad, what do you want from me?" Jackie asks coldly.

"I wanted to congratulate you on doing what I asked and I hope you will be on my side in this case. I am disappointed in you being pregnant with another one of his children," General Greene says.

"I am pregnant with Reid's children," Jackie says with a smile.

"As in multiples?" General Greene growls.

"Yes, I am having twins," Jackie says. "If that is all you want, then I am going to leave to find a seat in the room."

"You are my daughter and you will be on my side," General Greene exclaims.

"I am not picking sides in this," Jackie says while walking to Reid. They share a smile as they walk down the hall. Once they turn the corner, Reid pulls her close to give her a passionate kiss.

"I miss you," Reid whispers.

"We are going to get caught," Jackie purrs. "I miss you too, but we are not in a relationship together."

"Please come back to me," Reid begs. He pulls her closer to him, not too tight so as not to hurt her baby bump. "You doing okay this morning?"

"I am fine, just a little frustrated," Jackie says. "We should go into the court room before we are late."

"Just a little longer please," Reid whimpers. Jackie smiles as she caresses his face, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Soon we will be together again," Jackie says with sadness in her eyes. The two separate and walk to the courtroom with their hands just inches away, trying not to fall into the urge to intertwine their fingers out of habit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jackie sits across the table from her father with him smiling widely at her. The judge walks into the room and sits at the head of the table with the file in his hands.

"So, Dr Greene is wanting to put a restraining order on General Greene should he be able to post bail," the judge says.

"Yes, your honor," Jackie says. "I do not want my father near me or my children after what he as done to us recently."

"Your honor, my daughter forgets that I am her father and that I can do as I please when it comes to her and her children," General Greene says.

"General, she is an adult and is no longer in your care. Therefore, she is able to make her own decisions," the judge says.

"That is not what I was told when my daughter went into the mental institution and she became my ward," General Greene says.

"Do you have proof of this?" the judge asks.

"My wife has the documents," General Greene says.

"According to the papers here, your wife is filing for divorce and she is stating that you lost the rights to your daughter as her guardian the moment she was released from the institution," the judge says.

"Divorce?" General Greene asks quickly.

"Yes, she is filing for divorce," the judge repeats. "Well, from what I see and hear, I am going to grant Dr Greene her restraining order. Before I sign off on it, Dr Greene, is there someone else you want to add?"

"Yes, my fiance Dr Spencer Reid is to be added," Jackie says with a wide smile.

"You lying piece of shit!" General Greene snaps and attempts to jump at her, but the handcuffs stop him.

"You have been granted your request," the judge says quickly. "Guards, please remove the general and escort him back to his prison cell."

"I will make you regret everything! Dr Reid will regret defiling you with his children," General Greene shouts, as Jackie leaves quickly. Jackie stops in the hallway, far from the door, and she drops to her knees while trying to hold in her sobs. Her hands cover her face for a moment, but she drops them to where the twins remain and she takes a deep breath. The sound of hard soled steps come towards her and a pair of gentle hands lift her up. She looks up to see Reid smiling her down at her and she buries herself in his arms.

"I am sorry you are having to go through this," Reid says softly. "Come on, let's go home."

"We cannot go home, we don't have one, and we are not together anymore," Jackie sniffles.

"Let us be together, we handled the restraining order against your father and we will find a way to handle your mother," Reid says softly.

"I am so scared," Jackie whispers.

"I am going to here to take care of you and the children," Reid reminds her. "I made the promise and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asks, knowing she has asked that too many times in the past few months.

"Yes, I love you," Reid says sweetly with a wide smile. Jackie kiss him sweetly and nods her head to follow him.

* * *

Reid smiles as he watches Jackie sleep peacefully on the couch at the hotel and he walks over to kiss her head gently. He slides his hand over her bump, wondering what he did to deserve this happiness. Jackie stirs a little and smiles when she sees him standing there.

"Hi," Jackie grumbles sleepily.

"Hi, I misses seeing you sleep like that over the past few weeks," Reid says sweetly.

"Were we apart for that long?" Jackie asks.

"It seems so," Reid notes. He sits on the edge of the couch with his hand still resting on her stomach.

"Scared?" Jackie asks.

"A little," Reid says softly.

"It is going to be alright, we can do this and we will be a happy family once more," Jackie says with a smile. Reid leans down to kiss her sweetly. "Let's get going to look at this condo before we lose it altogether."

"Okay," Reid says. He stands up, helps Jackie up, and gathers a few things to take with them. Jackie smiles as she takes his hand and they walk to the elevator quietly.

"How are we going to tell Michael? He is going to be confused at us being back together," Jackie says softly.

"I think many people will be confused, but we did it for a reason that we do not have to tell anyone. I am just worried that we ended our plan too soon," Reid says.

"No, we handled the plan in regards to dad, but we need to do the plan against mom carefully. She is hard to fool, but Nick has some insight on it," Jackie says. She rests her free hand on Reid's arm and gives him a wide smile. "We can do this and we will win the trial."

"I do hope so because I cannot lose you again," Reid says, giving her hair a gently kiss. The doors to the elevator open to let them off and make their way to the street, but Reid's phone begins to ring. "Hey, Rossi."

"Everything okay?" Jackie whispers.

"Okay, I am on my way," Reid says. He turns to Jackie with a sad smile. "We have a case and I have to go."

"Go ahead, sweetie," Jackie says happily. "I will be fine looking at the condo and we can see about moving in next week."

"Alright, I will see you when I get back," Reid says before giving her a kiss on the cheek and then leaving to go back upstairs to get his bag. Jackie takes a small breath before walking to the building where the condo is at and she greets the building manager with a wide smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jackie puts her bag on the bed in the condo with a small sigh before looking around the master bedroom. It took a few weeks before they got the approval to move in, but only took them a few days to get their stuff moved from their old apartment to this one. Reid comes in with a box of books and he smiles at her.

"You alright?" Reid asks.

"Yes, just looking around at our new home," Jackie giggles. "How are you doing with you being put on administrative leave?"

"I am not too happy about it, but it means that I can be here with you and help you out a bit," Reid says with a shrug. He walks over to put his arms around Jackie and hold her close. "Are you doing alright? We can take a break for a bit."

"No, I am okay," Jackie giggles. "Besides, what I want is something we cannot do with Michael home today."

"I heard that," Michael says as he walks down the hallway to his room. "The house is not unpacked and I can hear everything."

"Did you unpack your stuff?" Jackie asks.

"Yes, mom," Michael groans. Jackie tries to hold in her laugh and Reid smiles widely.

"I have a question for you," Reid says quietly. Jackie looks back up at him and waits patiently for his question. "How do you feel about having a courthouse wedding this week?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asks. "We have been planning a wedding with my mom for a few days now."

"Yes, but it is not the big wedding you thought," Reid says with a big smile.

"You have been hiding that from me?" Jackie tries to say seriously, but ends up laughing. "I am fine with it, but I want my honeymoon with you eventually. Will your mom be there?"

"I am trying to see about having her come up here," Reid says.

"It is alright," Jackie says softly. There is knock on the door and the sound Michael rushing to get it comes just moments after.

"Mom, grandma is here," Michael shouts. Jackie groans as she makes her way to the living room to see Josie standing in the living room with a wide smile and holding up a red dress.

"Ma, what do you have?" Jackie asks, in fear of the answer.

"Your dress for today," Josie says with a big smile.

"Ma!" Jackie exclaims. "It is not today!"

"Yes it is," Josie sternly. "I have everything set up!"

"Josie, we planned for later in the week," Reid says. Josie turns with a scary look on her face to Reid and he flinches back a little.

"You get married today or not at all," Josie demands.

"Ma, we talked about this," Jackie says. Josie walks over, grabs Jackie's ear, gives it a swift pull and looks Jackie in the eye.

"You need to be married before the babies are born," Josie says angrily. "I let it slide the last time, but I am not going to let it happen this time."

"Sweet, mom and dad are getting married," Michael exclaims. Jackie and Reid share a concerned look silently, but there is not much they can do at this point

* * *

Garcia happily walks into the changing room and she gasps when she sees Jackie in a red kimono like dress with a red shawl delicately pinned to her hair. Jackie groans as she looks at the dress and dreads being in it.

"You look beautiful," Garcia sighs.

"Stop it," Jackie says angrily. Josie smacks Jackie's arm to keep her still and then goes back to finish the little things on the dress.

"I am worried as to why we are getting you two married this soon," JJ says. Jackie looks at JJ with a look of agreement.

"Jackie and Reid need to be married for the sake of the children," Josie says.

"Ma, no we do not," Jackie groans.

"Hush, you know you have to and it will done my way," Josie snaps.

"Yes, ma," Jackie sighs. "How is Spencer?"

"He is a little nervous, but he is doing alright in the mean time," Garcia says happily. Jackie nods her head and takes a deep breath, but her nerves are causing her to shake a little. There is a soft knock on the door and Rossi pops his head into the room with a smile.

"We are ready when you are," Rossi says. Josie stands up and motions for Jackie to walk out first. Jackie drops the shawl over her eyes with an eye roll and allows Garcia and JJ lead her out of the room. Reid is waiting in a small room with Michael at his side, both in suits that they normally wear to special events. He takes a few deep breathes, but he stops breathing for a moment when he sees Jackie being lead into the room. Jackie walks over to Reid slowly, trying not to run into anything, and makes it to him without any mishaps.

"Can you see with that thing?" Michael whispers.

"Shush," Josie snaps back. The judge proceeds with the ceremony, but Jackie and Reid are on autopilot at this point. They go through the motions and come back to earth once the judge declares them man and wife. Reid lifts the shawl and smiles when he sees Jackie smiling with tears in her eyes. They share a sweet, gentle kiss while everyone else in the rooms cheers happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You awake?" Jackie whispers. Reid smiles as he rolls over to see she is smiling at him. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning," Reid chuckles. He pulls her close to him and kisses her forehead gently. "Today is the day, isn't it?"

"Sadly it is," Jackie says. Today is the day the trial brings in witnesses, including the ones Jackie found to go against her father. "I will be called up eventually."

"No, I do not want that to happen," Reid says softly. Jackie intertwines her fingers with Reid's and looks at his wedding ring with a smile on her face. "I am going to see about Rossi or JJ coming over to spend the day with you while I am at court."

"No, I want to go," Jackie says.

"Alright, but please do not leave my side," Reid says softly.

"Yes, dear," Jackie giggles. There is a knock on their bedroom door and they turn to see Michael poking his head into the room.

"Mom, have you seen my notebook?" Michael asks.

"You know for a genius child, you sure do lose your stuff easily," Jackie groans. She gets out of the bed and shuffles after Michael to help him find the notebook. Reid smiles as he rolls onto his back in the bed, listening to Jackie and Michael argue about where he last saw his notebook. Jackie admits defeat and shuffles back to the room to get back into the bed.

"Mom, I need to find it," Michael groans.

"Go and look for it," Jackie grumbles as she crawls back into bed. "You are making a pregnant woman get up out of her comfortable bed."

"Fine," Michael growls and then stomps around looking for it. Jackie curls up in Reid's arm as he chuckles and pulls her closer.

"What time are you leaving?" Jackie yawns.

"In an hour or so," Reid says. He caresses her arm softly and he listens to her drift off to sleep in seconds. Reid stares at the ceiling, thinking about how much his life has changed in a matter of months, and then he begins to wonder if it was a good idea to get married. His phone buzzes on the bedside table and he picks it up to see that it is a message from Garcia.

'Look what I found,' Garcia sent. Reid looks to see that it is a file on General Greene and his wife, their past accounts, as well as arrest accounts.

'Send this to my attorney and see about getting an arrest warrant on Josie Greene,' Reid replies back. He sets the phone down and rest his cheek on Jackie's head as she sleeps for a little longer, but she wakes a little bit after.

"What time is it?" Jackie grumbles.

"You have only been asleep for ten minutes," Reid chuckles.

"We should be getting ready for the day," Jackie yawns as she snuggles against Reid a little more.

"Yes, we should," Reid says with a wide smile. Michael comes into the room in a hurry.

"Mom! I am going to be late!" Michael exclaims.

"Did you check under your bed or your desk?" Jackie grumbles. Michael bolts out of their room, kicks his door open, and shouts with excitement.

"Bye, mom and dad," Michael shouts before the door slams shut behind him. Reid chuckles as he kisses the top over her head.

"He is most definitely my child," Jackie grumbles.

"Come on, we have to get dressed," Reid says. He coaxes Jackie out of the bed while she whines and groans, still getting out of the bed with a smile. Reid holds her close with a wide smile on his face and kisses her forehead.

"Let's go win this," Jackie says.

"Let's go win this," Reid chuckles.

* * *

Jackie paces the hallway outside the courtroom and takes deep breathes. Reid walks over with a cup of coffee and he stops Jackie from continuing her pacing. She smiles as she takes the cup and she kisses his cheek. Someone clears their throat and they turn to see the general standing with an angry look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" General Greene asks.

"My wife is here to support me today," Reid says with a wide smile.

"Wife?" General Greene growls.

"Yes, we got married," Jackie says. The doors open and Reid leads Jackie into the room with their heads held high. Jackie sits in the front row, as close to Reid as possible, while Reid goes to sit at the table with his lawyer. Garcia, Rossi, and JJ sit with Jackie and the share a small smile. Garcia takes Jackie's free hand since one of her hands is placed on her baby bump that is much more noticeable.

"He is going to win this and be able to come home to you," Garcia whispers. Jackie nods her head softly and stares at the back of Reid's head. Reid turns to her with a smile and she tires not to cry when she sees the fear in his eyes.

"We will be alright," Reid whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jackie nibbles on her sandwich at the cafe around the corner from the courthouse. Reid sits down across from her with a cup of tea for Jackie and a sandwich in his other hand. Jackie does not say anything, but continues to nibble on her sandwich with her mind running over possible outcomes based on what was said at the trial.

"Jackie," Reid says. Jackie blinks back into the current moment and looks up at Reid like a puppy.

"Yes?" Jackie grumbles with food in her mouth.

"You left me for a moment," Reid says with a smile. "What are you thinking about so intently?"

"Names for the babies," Jackie lies with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Reid asks with a raised brow.

"No, I am thinking about possible outcomes based on the testimonies given today. They can go in possible directions with the end results not end well for us. I am unsure of how many outcomes can come into effect or even possible paths those testimonies will lead us down," Jackie says quickly.

"Stop overthinking and focus on taking care of the children we have," Reid says sweetly. "My main concern is you, the babies, and Michael right now."

"But, I want to help you win this," Jackie whimpers.

"Jackie, we are going to win this because we are stronger together. You need to finish your sandwich though," Reid says. Jackie smiles as she takes a bigger bite into her sandwich. She stares at Reid as he eats and stares out the window for a moment.

"Spencer, you know I love you right?" Jackie asks softly. Reid turns to her and gives her a big smile.

"Yes, I do know and I love you too," Reid says sweetly. They finish their meal and make their way home, but are stopped when they see the general being escorted to the patrol car. He glares at the two of them standing together.

"Reid," Jackie whispers, as she pulls him close to her. He holds her in his arms and leads her down the street to catch a cab to their condo. "Have your thought of any names for the twins?"

"Not at this moment, but I thought we could ask Michael what he would like to name his siblings," Reid says with a smile.

"I am not sure that would be a good idea," Jackie giggles. "What about naming them Bethany and Jennifer for girls?"

"I am not too sure on that, we can always look into history books and pick someone of great power to name them after," Reid says with a smile.

"Okay, well, how about Marie and Elizabeth?" Jackie asks with a smile.

"Why only girl names? What if we are having more boys?" Reid chuckles.

"Honestly, I have a feeling we are having a another boy and a little girl," Jackie says.

"We will love the babies as much as their older brother," Reid says. They arrive at their place to see Michael is asleep on the couch with Blue Planet playing. Jackie turns the television off, kisses her son's head, and places a blanket over him before going to change into her comfortable clothes. Reid changes and settles on the bed to read a book he found while unpacking the library and Jackie joins him with papers from her students. It is not long after that Jackie falls asleep and Reid gets up to see what he can make for breakfast only to find a man in the living room holding a gun to Michael's forehead.

"Hello, Dr Reid," the man says calmly. "It would seem you did not heed the warning from someone."

"What do you want?" Reid asks.

"You were instructed to leave Ms Greene, but you did not listen and so I was sent to make a bargain with you. Either leave Ms Greene or I will make you regret it this time," the man says with a small smile.

"I am not abandoning my wife and children," Reid says.

"You have forty-eight hours to make your choice, Dr Reid, and time is wasting," the man says before leaving. Reid locks the door and grabs his phone to call the team in hopes they can find the man in the system.

* * *

Rossi sits with JJ in the living room with a sketch of the man and Reid looks it over carefully.

"He said you have to leave them or he will do something?" Rossi asks.

"The way he said made it sound like he will do harm to them," Reid says plainly. "The question is how did he know where we are when no one in her family was told our new address."

"Sounds like someone followed you while you were moving or this guy is hacking into the systems to locate you all," JJ says.

"Spencer, I am thinking about ordering Italian for dinner or you want some," Jackie yawns as she shuffles out of their room. "Oh. I did not know you two were here."

"Yeah, we came to see you three after the hearing today," JJ says with a smile.

"Do you want anything when we order? You two are free to joins us," Jackie says with a smile.

"No, we better get home and get some rest," Rossi says while grabbing the sketch. Reid walks them to the door while Jackie makes some tea. After Reid closes the door, he walks to the kitchen to see Jackie is falling asleep at the stove.

"Jackie, you need more sleep," Reid chuckles. Jackie shakes her head with a small yawn.

"No, I am okay," Jackie mutters. Reid pulls her into his arms with a smile when Jackie leans her head back against him. They stay like this a few more minutes, until Jackie falls asleep on her feet. Reid chuckles as he leads her back to their room while she protests and lays her down gently.

"Get some sleep and I will make you three something to eat," Reid whispers as Jackie nods off with a smile. His smile becomes sad once Jackie sleep completely and he caresses the side of her face, trying to find the best possible way he can stay in their lives while also protecting them.


End file.
